


New Years

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Tohru is struggling with telling Kyo her feelings
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	New Years

**Author's Note:**

> written for kyoruofficialweek on tumblr, prompt was new years countdown

Tohru is having an inner battle with herself as she stares up at the ceiling of her bedroom. It’s the last day of the year and she’s considering if she should march herself downstairs and declare her love for an orange-haired boy.

She didn’t really know if it would be received well. Tohru has never had her heart pitter-patter so much around one person. Never made her question. Never made her feel so vulnerable and safe.

He was so special to her. Little by little pushing the space that she had only for her mother for him instead. Would she upset, Tohru wondered. “I’m sorry, Mother.” She quietly spoke out loud to the silence of her room.

_But I love him… Kyo-kun.._

She didn’t have all the answers but she knew that she had very strong feelings for Kyo and she needed to tell him before her heart exploded.

Pushing herself up into a sitting position, scooting herself off the bed, and standing up, she hurries out of her room and rushes down the stairs. She marches into the living room space where Kyo was sitting watching the tv. He was the only one home, besides her, since Yuki and Shigure were at the main Sohma house.

He looks up at her slightly startled, jumpy as a cat. He almost opens his mouth to not surprise him like that but instead turns his gaze back to the television.

“Tohru, it’s almost midnight.” He says, gesturing to where a countdown was displaying the reminding minutes.

“Kyo-kun…I..” Tohru swallows, trying to gather up her courage. She feels faint, her face flushed. Maybe this wasn’t as great an idea as she imagined.

He looks at her again with a curious gleam in his eyes.

_Five…._   
_Four…_

“I…”

_Three…Two…._

The countdown was like a sign, telling her to go and be brave. To do the things she was holding herself back from. Tohru never let herself be selfish enough.

Tohru gets herself closer to Kyo. She drops down on her knees beside him, a determined look on her face. Kyo looks startled by this but he doesn’t move away. She pulls him closer by the collar of his shirt and kisses him.

_One!!! Happy New Year!!!_

The cheers and fireworks fade in the background. Kyo’s lips slowly respond to her kiss, his hand coming up to cradle her cheek.

Tohru pulls away from the kiss, flustered.

"S-So...what were you going to say?" Kyo splutters, blinking rapidly like he can't believe what just happened.

"Kyo, since we've been living under one roof for so many months, you've often told me that I can be selfish sometimes.. and...I've been wanting to tell you-"

"Tohru, you're rambling." Kyo lightly teases her, giving the side of her head a playful bop.

She turns even redder, despite her red face and her nerves she speaks what has been on her mind, "I'm in love with you, Kyo."

His eyes widen in shock and surprise. "Y-You love me?" He bows his head downward, the tips of his ears turning pinkish as well as the rest of his face.

Tohru feels herself starting to panic, an apology already forming on her lips. How could she be so stupid-

Kyo lifts his head back up, his gaze soft and tender. "I love you too."

Then he leans in, capturing her lips in another kiss and Tohru can't help thinking this is the best New Years yet.


End file.
